


You’re my favourite drug (sequel to “You call him a stripper, that’s my ballerina)

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sequel, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: Yukhei’s favourite drug is Mark and only Mark.





	You’re my favourite drug (sequel to “You call him a stripper, that’s my ballerina)

Mark was definitely overwhelmed by the idea of being with Yukhei. They still hadn’t done anything and it was kind of driving him a little a crazy.

“Mark!” Johnny snapped him out his train of thought causing him to pout

“Are you good?” Ten asks, he’s noticed how different Mark had been acting since Friday.

“It’s been 3 days, I’m worried” Donghyuck sighs “he wouldn’t even leave the house all weekend”

“Where’s Jaemin?” Johnny asks

“His away with Jeno on a business trip” Mark frowns “and I’m here right now so I don’t know what’s Donghyuck on about”

Mark was lying. He might have been there but his mind wasn’t. He just wanted to be able to read Yukhei. They just kissed a lot that night and maybe Yukhei fingered him until he couldn’t stand but that was it. After he dropped Mark off, leaving him with a “see you soon baby”, Mark was left confused and maybe a little upset. What was he planning to do?

“You’re doing it again” Ten giggled “are you anxious about something?”

“Yeah, you never really gave us much details about Friday” Johnny chimes in, equally amused.

“There’s nothing to tell” Mark lied and they all could see it in the way he blushed, immediately blaming it on the heat.

“So you’re dancing tonight?” Donghyuck smirks “I bet Yukhei can’t wait to see you again”

Mark chokes on his drink causing the others to laugh.

“Fuck off” He pouts and punches Donghyuck’s arm

  
“So no Club Sabbath?” Mark frowns, he’s confused. What did Ten mean by that?

“Nope” Ten smirks “this place.. it’s a little different”

Mark glanced up from his phone and raised a brow at Ten who wasn’t really looking at him.

“Well?” Mark pouts “tell me where we’re going”

“It’s an underground club” Johnny smirks at him as he looks at him through the mirror “don’t worry, you’re safe”

“Unless you’re a virgin” Ten teases and Mark widens his eyes

“I’m scared” Mark admits

“Good” Johnny smiles “I have just what you need to relax”

“Am I going to witness a murder?” He asks and he takes the bottle of pills from Ten “because I will drink all these pills”

“I wouldn’t advise that” Johnny laughs “it’s definitely a trip but not one you’re ready for”

“At least not when you’re not home” Ten adds “it’s safer to just take two, put it on your tongue”

Mark looks at him confused

Ten chuckles and reaches over and takes two from him. He puts it on his own tongue and leans in. Mark is a little confused but before he can say anything, Ten leans in and kisses him causing him to squeal.

“Slut” Johnny smirks and shakes his head “get your ass back in the front”

“Couldn’t resist” Ten shrugs “his adorable and so innocent”

Mark scoffs  
He felt a little better. He didn’t want to admit it but the idea of dancing under the influence helped a lot. He was an amazing dancer but everyone needed a little boost. He just wasn’t sure what took but it definitely helped him calm down.

“How you feeling kiddo?” Johnny asks

Mark giggled and threw him a thumbs up before leaning back and looking out the window.

“Where here” Ten announced excitedly

  
It wasn’t much different from Club Sabbath only it was a lot bigger and well, people were having sex out in the open which was totally cool. Mark wasn’t someone to judge and he was too gone to care anyway.

“No stage?” Mark raised a brow

“No” Johnny smirks “you don’t dance here”

“So why am I here?” Mark asks amused

“To have a good time” Ten winks “relax, we definitely don’t party with these animals”

“This way” Johnny held out his hand and Mark took it.

He was led down a dark passage into a large private area. It was beautiful in a tragic sort of way. There were people dancing on stage, naked women who were clearing into each other, that or they were on something. It didn’t bother Mark, they danced weirdly anyway.

“You came” Kun smiled, immediately embracing Mark

Mark hummed

“You okay?” He asks and Mark nods and gives him an adorable dopey smile

“His high” Ten laughs causing Kun to smirk

“Xuxi will love that” Kun laughs “and he’s dressed down”

“I helped, you’re welcome” Ten rolls his eyes “what?” He says when Johnny raises a brow

“The less clothes, the better” Mark giggles “much easier to take off”

“I bet you’d know all about that” Kun says amused

“Yukhei likes it” Mark bites his lip and follows Kun further into the room, it’s more quiet but it’s filled with smoke and once again, people being a little too comfortable. Mark rolls his eyes.

“Xuxi” Kun clears his throat

“Mark” Yukhei smirks and the way he says it causes Mark to flush, everywhere

“Leave us” Yukhei says loudly and everyone hurries out.

“I missed you baby” Yukhei says as he pulls Mark onto his lap

“Then why didn’t you call me or come see me?” Mark pouts

“I had some business to take care of” Yukhei leans in and kisses his neck “I’m all yours”

Mark can’t help the moan that slips as Yukhei sucks down on his neck harder and he can definitely feel teeth. He moves his neck to give Yukhei more access and he feels the latter grin against his neck.

“I want to fuck you” Yukhei whispers

“Then d-do it” Mark whimpers

“I want you” He adds, looking into Yukhei’s eyes

He begins to grind on his crotch and Yukhei groans, holding Mark firmly down by his waist, it’s bruising and the thought of being marked up makes Mark shiver and bite back a moan.

“I want to hear all those pretty sounds baby” Yukhei says, it’s his way of encouraging him not to be shy.

Yukhei knew that this was the closet he’d ever get to heaven. Call him corny but he wasn’t a sinner who’d be forgiven so he’d worship Mark’s body instead.

He pumped himself up as he watched Mark finger himself open. He made the most lewd and sinful noises that was music to his ears.

“Y-Yukhei” Mark whimpered

Sure, he does this to himself all the time but his fingers were smaller than Yukhei’s and maybe he prepared the way Yukhei’s skilled fingers worked him open.

“You’re doing so good for me baby” Yukhei bit his lip “fuck, come ride me”

Mark moved quickly and hovered over Yukhei, he was a little scared because the latter was huge and he didn’t have sex with anyone after Yukhei.

“Oh f-fuck” Mark cried as he felt the familiar stretch. He took his time but Yukhei didn’t mind, he was always patient with him.

When Mark was fully seated and whimpering, Yukhei kissed him, whispering praising as he began to thrust up slowly.

Mark began to move his own hips up and down, meeting every one of his thrusts. He could feel how deep he was.

“You feel so fucking amazing” Yukhei said as he flipped them over so he could fuck into Mark.

Mark was a moaning and crying mess. His fingers were sore where he scratched Yukhei’s back but the older male didn’t mind the sting.

“You’re such a dirty little slut for me” Yukhei hissed as he felt Mark clench around him, he wrapped a hand around his neck and gave a little squeeze. He loved the way Mark’s eyes rolled back.

“Mine” he said and Mark nodded, whimpering

“Yes yes yes” Mark whined “only yours, I’m your slut”

Yukhei leaned down and kissed him. He was so close and he knew Mark was too

“Cum for me like this baby” Yukhei encouraged “I know you can”

After a few more deep thrusts, Mark came. All he could see was white and it felt like he was going to black out. Everything was so intense that when he felt Yukhei cum inside him, he shut his eyes. Overwhelmed by his mind blowing orgasm, he felt like crying.

“I’ve got you” Yukhei whispered, kissing him softly

“That was hot” Ten groans “I didn’t mean to watch, there are people here for a meeting and well”

Yukhei rolls his eyes and Mark blushes, hiding his face in the crook of Yukhei’s neck. If it was anyone else, Yukhei would’ve been angry at the idea of someone else seeing Mark naked but he knew how Ten was so he brushed it off.

  
“I’ll be out soon” Yukhei said and Ten nodded

“The meeting will be over soon and then we can take this back to my place” Yukhei said and leaned in to kiss him

Mark nodded and bit his lip.

Maybe he liked the idea of Ten watching them but he’d never admit that, at least not to Yukhei.

**Author's Note:**

> cultbbybob on wattpad


End file.
